memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JGHSMC
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:JGH b&w cigar.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 18:36, May 6, 2017 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Question Hello, I was wondering if you represent Mr. Hertzler or if you are Mr. Hertzler; There's no problem or anything like that, just curious. Thanks 31dot (talk) 23:55, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :My user name is JGHSMC. JGHertzler is the "JGH", I am the "SMC". I am John's Publicist, and currently functioning as his Campaign Manager as well. I hope I didn't violate any Conflict of Interest policies by editing his Congressional announcement info on his article. I also changed his "out-of-makeup" head shot. I did both to match the messaging and branding on his campaign website, Facebook, Twitter, and Wikipedia. Sorry. Is there a better way to have these edits/updates added? For example, is there a way to link to John's Congressional run announcement? It's a YouTube video (https://youtu.be/i7cHb_LGS6Q) Any advice you can offer would be appreciated.--JGHSMC (talk) 00:20, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your reply. Others might have their own opinions but as for me, since you seem willing to work with us I don't see a huge conflict of interest issue here, especially since you are open about it. I would keep in mind that as an encyclopedia we do try to have a more neutral point of view than campaign literature might have so I did edit your language slightly but tried to keep the essence of what was written. I see no problem with changing the photo- I'm not sure about the specific license but others would know more about that than I(and I think it's just a matter of using the right one if it isn't right already) As for the campaign video, I think it could certainly be used as a citation for his announcement if nothing else. Beyond that I would like to see others weigh in on where such a link could go. 31dot (talk) 02:00, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :I am certainly willing to work with the admin team here. Also, I apologize for my lack of formatting skills. I beg your patience with me as I get up to speed with the formatting protocols. I copy/pasted my update from John's Wikipedia article, and hoped the POV would be acceptable. Sorry. I will ensure I add only pertinent, neutral info in the future. As for the headshot, it's a personal photo with no copyright. We have released it as a free-use public image that I uploaded with a release here https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Hertzler_Campaign_Headshot.jpg. I can submit a release here in a photo repository if one exists? Again, I am definitely open to work with the admin team. Sorry for breaching protocols. --JGHSMC (talk) 02:19, June 19, 2017 (UTC) If you've never been here before, there's no reason you would be aware of how things are done here. Don't worry about it. Wikis like this one are a community effort with everyone contributing something, and few people know all the ins and outs. We welcome information from those actually involved with Star Trek or those associated with it, as it can help us be a better encyclopedia. I think the license on the photo is OK and that you don't need to submit a release, though admittedly I'm not an expert in that area. I hope that another user who is might weigh in. 31dot (talk) 09:49, June 19, 2017 (UTC)